The date
by seer of things unseen
Summary: Rex is successful in the Bug Jar, now Holiday has to keep a promise not a one-shot.
1. A promise broken

"Oh _doc!_" Rex yelled in a sing song voice stretch out the o and fluctuating the note in such a way that he ended up sounding positively adorable. The young EVO was very happy this day; much to six's envy he had succeeded in his mission and now was holding his prize high as he ran, for all to see. The small nanite storage unite glowed a certain uncanny yellow as it was born high, much like a torch.

This little thing, this seemingly miniscule capsule was the answer to all the youngling's prayers. Why, you might ask; what could it possibly hold that would make Rex's keart swell with joy? The answer is quite simple; that little thing was the key to a date.

Behind his positively ecstatic charge agent Six, one of the deadliest men in the world, dragged himself forward in utter forlorn misery, if one could look into his mind one would see a smaller version of said man crying anime tears. Why was lady love so cruel?

Doctor Rebecca Holiday walked out into the main hallway wanting to greet the returning twosome and console Rex on losing her samples. As she walked out into the hall however, time seemed to slow and her eyes zoomed in on the little thing in his hand; after the initial elation at seeing her precious sample the young doctor was seized by a sudden fear…

_Oh no, NO! How am I going to fix this, how! _Suffice to say the doctor was more then a bit panicked at the prospect of actually having to keep her word to the young EVO. She was snapped out of her thoughts by said EVO as he unceremoniously rammed into her; sending them both to the ground with Rex on top. Holiday blushed at the position she was now in, Rex however didn't seem to notice; as it took a loud hmph from Six to make him extricate himself from their unplanned embrace.

Rex was blushing like a tomato now, but that didn't matter; without missing a beat he began showing of the samples, waving them in front of the elder woman's face, he felt so giddy, for once in his life in providence he was…_happy_. "Doc you promised, remember; you promised." Rex sang, hopping from one foot to another in an effort to contain his happiness. Then he saw the look on Holiday's face; the hopping stopped, his eyes went cold, the smile slipping away like a mirage; replaced by a grim angry line, he uttered but two words, voice harsh and cruel; "You lied"

Those words broke Holiday's heart in two, but before she could even begin to pull herself together Rex was gone racing past Six faster then she ever thought possible. The doctor looked to her left and saw the capsule lying next to her shoulder. It was humming softly. Holiday thought for a second that the nanites within sounded angry, as if they knew what had just occurred. Rebecca stood and scooped up the container with shaking hands; "What have I done Six, _what have I done?_"

"You broke a Promise doctor…you broke a promise"


	2. ZERO

_**I do not own Gen Rex, if I did Holy would be with Rex; Cesar and BK seem to be together after all**_

Location: 'petting zoo'

He wept, so they wept with him.

He raged, so they raged with him.

Every living thing within the zoo felt his pain. Every last one of them heard the cries of their king; and every last one of them answered. Mo groaned in her lake; the terror bird-like turkeys charged at the reinforced walls with a vengeance, seeking revenge for thanksgivings past. Several primate EVOs similar to Bobo bashed at the doors and triple layer break proof windows. One such EVO caught sight of Bobo and punched the glass between them with single minded rage seeming to drive it.

Else where Blinky lashed out at nearly anything that moved, it was only when one branch nearly smashed into an oblivious yet well meaning grunt, knocking him unconscious. "Oy doc, ya better come and see this!" he shouted while leaping through Providence; he stumbled into the briefing room and stopped in his tracks; the big banana was at the plate.

"I want agent Rex found in 48 hours; Six, Holiday, do you understand?"

"Understood sir" came six's determined voice, Rebbeca just gave a nod.

"Hay doc ya better come and see this" Bobo chose to chime in during the tense silence.

"What is it Bobo?" the doctor replied in a slightly irritated tone.

"Well besides the fact that Blinky has gone on a rampage, the others are going all sorts of nuts and a grunt is now missing several important pieces of anatomy…nothing, nothing at all"

Holiday's visage blanched a very severe looking white as she and Six wordlessly took of toward the zoo. _Oh Rex, what have I done? _Holiday thought as rushed toward the place the teen was doubtless to be. After all, who else could start a mass EVO riot?

When they got to the zoo, Blinky struck. The glass barely held the roots back, they were all aimed at one person; Holiday. Contrary to popular belief Blinky was very intelligent; he understood that Rex was a friend, even if he did try to strangle him sometimes. He also understood that this female, this _pathetic_, _weak_ female; was the source of Rex's suffering. So he struck with all he had, for the one friend he had.

The roots, the vengeful roots, shattered the glass and plowed forward straight toward a horror stricken Holiday. Suddenly her vision was obscured by a flash of green and there was the distinct hiss of metal slicing through air and then wood. "Doctor, get back!" was all six managed to get out before the roots got to him…

The green man fought back, he cared for Rex, Blinky knew this; but if he chose to defend the one that caused Rex so much suffering…then he would die along with her. He felt searing pain as the green man cleaved through his arms; yet it wasn't enough to save him. Blinky managed to wrap one arm around Six's neck; and he squeezed. The white ant people shot at him; filled him with there metal stingers; but his hold on Six didn't falter. He swatted at the ant people with his barbed kill hands and they fell before him like the bugs they were. Each new barb tipped root dispatched at least three in one swing, every Where Blinky struck heads fell like rain and crimson geysers saluted the sky.

Blinky twitched his arm to the left right and the green man went sailing like a forgotten leaf, into the steal wall. There was a loud crunch and Blinky knew at least a couple of rubber roots were broken. Now that the wasp had lost its sting he turned his attention back to his main objective.

Six watched with blurry eyes as the tree EVO struck anew; at least the others were held back, that was good. He could feel the wetness as his suite stuck to him, and each breath was labored; but at least he'd tried. It was strange; the screams seemed far away now, like echoes from another world. There was a fuzzy warmth spreading through him now; probably do to oxygen and blood lose, yet there was also a coolness seeping into his limbs; Six knew he would soon die if something wasn't done. Then he heard it; a voice carrying over the screams and registering in his sleepy mind, the voice uttered but one word and by the way everyone stilled it must have been a shout: _**Enough!**_ Then Six caught sight of the man; dressed in black, palm flat against the ground, with white lines spreading from it; like Rex's lines, the lines of healing. And as his strength dwindled Six watched the EVOs fall back; they seemed calm, almost serene.

The man then looked up and locked glowing white eyes with Six; the voice that spilled from that mouth was one Six knew well; and he found that he had missed it all these years.

"It's been a while, hasn't it…Six"

As Six felt himself slipping into the blissful sleep of unconsciousness he managed one word that spoke volumes in its own right "Zero."

_**Review, review, review!**_


	3. Let'em Bleed

**I don't own Gen Rex**

Let'em Bleed

Six felt the world coming back to him; a cold vibration starting at his extremities and traveling swiftly toward his core. After the shock of agony subsided his vision began to slowly return, light flooding the darkness; painful, cold medical-bay light.

His appendages hurt; burned white-hot, like someone had switched blood for ice. He focused his vision and saw white, pupiless, eyes staring back at him. "Took ya long enough Six" the voice said with in a tone of jokingly disappointed tone.

Six knew Zero, Zero joked too much; there was no time for joking now, "damage report" he hissed. Zero's smile vanished and Six was reminded that Zero could kill people without a care, could kill laughing.

"Three broken ribs and a bruised leg" the voice replied stonily.

He heard Holiday then; muttering to her self, clearly trying to keep the panic from her voice. "He wouldn't, he couldn't have gotten that far!" she yelled, looking for all the world to have gone mad.

"He would and he did," came the cold reply, Zero's face was emotionless, uncaring; a reflection of the mask he'd taught Six so well.

"Where is he?" the fallen agent wheezed.

"The dessert, training." Zero replied.

"Rex doesn't train willingly, what have you done?" Six accused

"I've been training him for years and he seemed eager enough," Zero said offhandedly.

Six screamed then; as loud as his burning ribs would allow, "You _what!"_

"I. Trained. Him." Zero shot back, each word laced with venom, daring Six to challenge the truth.

Six didn't say anything at first then he sputtered with the most emotion Holiday had ever heard from him he stuttered; Your-your training is hell, I still have…"

"Nightmares?" Zero finished.

"Yes,'" Six whispered.

Holiday had had enough; enough of this strange man, of this new _scared_ Six, she needed to know. "Who the hell are you," she spat.

Zero smiled at that, a small happy smile; finally a human who asked the right questions.

"Didn't he tell you…I'm his teacher"


	4. of Nanites Feelings and Memories

**Me no owny, if I did however Rebecca and Rex would be the main pairing.**

Of Nanites, Feelings and Memories

It had been a few hours, and in that time Zero had explained everything; it had left Rebecca Holiday horrified, but with no more questions. Zero had trained Six; broken him down and sharpened him to be just as keen and uncaring as the Katana he wielded. Six had been a quick study, the doctor learned; converting emotions into power; killing power.

Six had been young, a mere cocky sixteen; when the training began. Zero had come and taken Six away, away from the world he knew, away from the pain of it all. In Zero's domain time flowed slow and languid, like molasses in the first few days of the spring thaw. For what seemed like centuries the man, the _thing,_ trained him; and Six came out as cold and cruel as his weapons.

They were now driving in a providence truck; the desert unfolding all around them, and Zero running ahead. Zero; whatever he was, was not human. Rebecca looked at the retreating form; which was swiftly disappearing, and blowing the visibility to shit. Zero moved fast; fast enough to kick up great clouds of dust with each step, fast enough to out pace a four wheeled, extra armed, providence tank; Rebecca found this to be both terrifying and remarkable.

Several more hours passed before Zero decided to stop; causing Holiday to frantically hit the brakes in a vain attempt to not hit him. Six opened the passenger door and shot out to join his mentor; Rebecca just gaped. There, standing before them; his eyes glowing whitish-blue, and his body encased in orange armor, was Rex.

She jumped from the vehicle before her brain fully realized what her body was doing, running to Rex at full speed. Instead of getting a mournful glare or even a lugubrious moan in response; she was met with a shriek, an inhuman shriek.

"_You caused this, you caused our friend so much pain; you will __pay!" _ a chorus of high pitched voices screamed; it seemed to Six at that moment…that the nanites sounded like a pack of pissed of pixies. Before Six could intercept, the nanite controlled Rex charged. Before Holiday could even comprehend what was happening, her left hand was trapped in a grip of iron.

"_You will feel his love, his hate, his pain. You will Pay!" _The nanites intoned.

And oh did she feel; Holiday felt such pure, beautiful, glorious love; that no poet could accurately describe it; then she felt horror beyond words; as if her entire world had turned on her, destroyed all she held dear. And then the real pain came; she felt as if her heart had been rent in two, shattered into a thousand crystal pieces.

Six tried to get to her, tried to stop whatever was happening, whatever was making her scream, Zero though; would have none of it. Six was sent flying, to land on his rear a few feet away, Zero just watched on.

She screamed and wept and begged, anything to end this torture. The Rex that wasn't Rex smiled; _"You know now, treat him well_" the nanites proclaimed; the light faded from Rex's eyes before he fell into Holiday's arms, unconscious, armor gone, body as vulnerable as his shattered heart.

"All's well that ends well," Zero chimed in. Six promptly elbowed his suddenly cheery companion. They both proceeded over to Rex, lying peacefully, with his head on Holiday's lap. Six was worried, and beneath his age-old façade, Zero was too.

**Zero has many moods and lenses for looking at reality as we all do, him being not human, makes it perfectly reasonable to assume that he can easily switch from one lens to the next, mad as a hatter is he, and just as trigger-happy . **


End file.
